The Scribe and the Clown
by Kaden Frontae
Summary: A Bookman's job can get lonely at times, and usually always is. Lavi is lusky to have someone to keep him company though it all. LavixAllen, Laven,A-...wtf does lusky mean...?


Hello, faithful watchers and viewers. I'm sorry it's been a while; I've been busy with improving my drawings and stuff with home. But I didn't wanna leave you guys in the dust, so I wrote this just for you (and me). Don't you feel so lucky? :)

I've wanted to do this paring for so long! They're kind of my OTP and I'm surprised I haven't written more. I know my usual repertoire is SuFin, but I wanted to show I can write for other fandoms, too xD I just hope you enjoy this as much as my others :)

And thank you for those who Participated in my poll asking if I should try smut or not. I may make another one soon for parings or may jsut make it a surprise. Stay tuned to find out ;)

Thanks again for my wonderful reviewers and watchers. you don't know how much each means to me! ;w;

* * *

The Black Order's Library doors swung open and a red haired teen was thrown forcefully through them halfway across the room, skidding his face on the cold, hard floor. As he got up and turned, a giant book was thrown right into his already injured face. an old man with huge dark circles around his eyes and a swirl of grey hair tied in a pony tail stood at the entrance.

"I didn't give you permission to take a break, you useless brat!" Yelled the old man. the teen stopped holding his face and moaning as he felt a vain in his head start to throb.

"I've been looking over these books for hours, old man," he said, "I need to stretch a bit. Besides, it's lunch time!"

"I'll send someone down with your lunch if you're hungry, Lavi," the old man said, "I gave you a task and you're not to leave until you finish it. Now get to work, or i'm knocking your head off of your body!" And with that encouraging message, the old man slammed the doors behind him and left the exorcist/bookman to his lonesome. Lavi cursed the old man and threw a miniature tantrum as he left.

Sighing heavily, he sulked back to one of the desk in the library and started to read from the piles of books he still had left. Even if he was unhappy with it, he knew what his job was. As a bookman, we was responsible to record the hidden truths about the world and its wars. When the first shot of war sounded, the bookmen would be there to sketch the bullet in ink. When the assassination of a king took place, the bookmen would take the blood and scribe the event. the bookmen recorded wars that the rest of the world barley knew existed. They were observers of men and their violence, and Lavi knew that. He just wished that they people would make their books more damn shorter.

Lavi lethargically lied his head on the palm of his hand and read for a bit more. He was just writing down one last note on a certain monarch when he heard the door creek open. He could already feel his annoyance rising as he suspected it to be his superior coming in to check on him. However, the voice that came from the other end of the hall sounded much sweeter and a lot more pleasant than anything that could come from the old man's mouth.

"Lavi," the young bookman heard, his spirits slightly lifted to hear something sweet and recognisable for once. He cocked his head to the direction of the voice with curiosity and there came a mountain of food and dishes with legs walking over to him. Lavi was questioning whether he should run or not.

Behind the summit peeked out a head with a mop of white hair and bright blue eyes. Both Lavi and the boy's eye met and the boy smiled brightly with his mouth and eyes.

"Hey Lavi," the boy said, still smiling. "Bookman told me to bring you some lunch." He gestured to the food he held in his hands. Lavi wondered where the strength to carry that could have come from.

"Hey Allen," Lavi said, smiling back at his exorcist friend. "Thanks! But...I'm not _that _hungry."

Allen laughed at Lavi's response. "I know that, silly. Most of this is for me." he set the food down with a strong thump onto the table and reached up to a tray that sat precariously on the top on the mountain. he handed the tray of Rice, sandwiches and tea over to Lavi. "There you go."

"Um...thanks," Lavi said, still wondering about the mass of food towering over him to his side. "So...what about the rest of this?"

"Oh, this is for me," he said. He took a seat next to the bookman. "I'm here to keep you company. I know how boring your job can get sometimes."

A smile automatically crept upon Lavi's lips. Allen was always like a small little blessing to him. He always went out of his way to help others and never let someone stay in pain If he could help it. Not to mention he was a total powerhouse when he needed to be. He was one of the nicest and caring people he had met at the order, and he was glad to have him as a friend. it made his stay here a little more easier. "Thanks. I appreciate the company."

"No problem," he answered back, smiling back. Lavi continued to read and periodically took a few sips from his tea. Allen chowed down on his assortment of food next to him, making sure not to make too much noise. He didn't want to break Lavi's concentration.

Allen finished his last bowl of beef stew and let out a sigh of satisfaction. he stacked the bowl on the other ones and wiped his face. He looked over to Lavi, who hadn't eaten a bite of his lunch and was still reading attentively. Allen's head jerked side to side and then he got close to Lavi's ear.

"Hey Lavi," he whispered suddenly, making the bookman shiver from the sudden audio. "Am I allowed to help you at all?"

For a second, Lavi was about to say no, but then he thought about it. The old man had never said anything about no help. And he did have a _lot _of books to read...

He looked over to the younger boy and grinned. "Sure, if you want," he said, reaching up to the large stack of books and handing Allen one. "Just read this and note down any interesting facts, pages, or sections."

"Sounds easy enough," Allen said, opening the large book and skimming through it. "Alright, I can do that."

Lavi smiled again and ruffled Allen's hair, bringing out a small little giggle from him. "Thanks," he said, going back to his reading with his partner-in-crime. A few minutes into reading and notation and Allen felt the need to break the silence.

"How long have you been down here today?" He asked, eyeing the pile of books that looked finished already.

"8 hours," he replied with a forlorn sigh. "The old man wanted me to start as early as possible."

Allen saw that any more prodding into the subject would make Lavi more depressed, so he tried to think of something positive to say. "So you read all those books in 8 hours? that's really impressive!"

Lavi let out a small chuckle. "Thanks. It's only costing me mental deterioration and blindness. Pretty soon, I'll have to get glasses."

"That won't be too bad," Allen said. "I think glasses look sexy."

Just as he said that, both exorcist stopped as they realized what was just said. Allen stuttered lightly and blushed, wondering why he had just said something like that. Lavi was wondering the same thing. He told himself that it didn't mean anything and that he should just let it go, but damn if he wasn't curious now.

"...Allen," he said, turning to the flustered boy, "Did you...mean what you just said?"

This only made Allen blush more.

"U-um...I....I-I guess," he said, turning his head to avert Lavi's eyes. "B-but it wasn't supposed to mean anything! It just...came out."

Lavi should have stopped there, but his devilish side was being egged on. "So...do you think _I _would look sexy in glasses?"

Allen's head did a complete 90 degree turn when he was asked.

"U-um...well... I don't know. I mean...how am I supposed to know, I've never seen you with any on!...B-but...I don't know...maybe you would..."

Lavi's lips started to curl into a mischievous smile. "So would I or wouldn't I?"

"Yes, you would!" Allen suddenly shouted. "I think you would look hot in glasses, okay?! You already attractive, and with glasses you would look even more sexy! Happy?!"

"..."

"....A-aah..I...eh..." At that point, Allen's head could be mistaken for a ripe cherry tomato. His speech consisted of random stutters and gibberish and his legs looked like they were about to pick themselves up and run as fast as they could. There was no way to describe how embarrassed the white-haired exorcist was. How did he let something like that slip out? he wasn't one to just shout out personal feelings like that. But just the sensation of being alone and so close to the person he had developed feelings for drove him crazy; he could barley suppress his need to tell him he loved him. His flustered head drooped down in embarrassment and shame. If Lavi wasn't creeped out by him before, he would now, he thought. he'd probably never speak to him again.

But the red head just smiled.

"Is that true, Allen-chan?"

Allen's head dropped even more, expecting a harsh rejection. "Y-yeah..."

Lavi picked the young exorcist's head up and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Allen's eyes went as wide as they could go as he felt his heart almost jump out of his chest. He looked up and was met by Lavi's cool green eyes that hypnotized and relaxed his nerves so much he felt like he couldn't move. All thoughts of doubt and embarrassment dispersed from his mind in an instant.

Lavi let out a low chuckle. "I'm glad you think I'm attractive, Allen-chan," he said, "Because I think you're really adorable, especially like this."

Allen couldn't help but let out a small and shameless gasp of air as he was complimented. "L-Lavi." was the only word he was able to get out before the red head moved closer and closed the gap between their lips. Allen was taken a bit off guard by the kiss, but nevertheless kissed back into Lavi's soft lips. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck as they shared a passionate kiss for a good 15 seconds. it was so sweet and innocent, Allen didn't care about anything else; everything that was happening just felt right. He wished that time itself would freeze and preserve this moment forever.

But alas, the kiss ended as Lavi trailed his lips away from his. Allen's lips unconsciously followed the kiss before he came back to reality and felt the world around him again. It was cold and lonely; it sent a shiver down his spine. He didn't like the feeling; he wanted to kiss his love again and feel the warm bliss that made him feel so happy.

Lavi apparently could see this in the boy's expression as he pressed a single finger to his lips. "Now now, Allen-chan," he said, "don't get impatient. Save some of that excitement for later, okay? I wanna make our moments special from now on, okay?"

"Y-y-yeah..." Allen said, getting a hold of himself. he still couldn't help but smile. "Lavi...t-thank you...even if you were...just playing, I--"

Lavi silenced him by giving him a soft peck on the lips. "I wouldn't play about something like this, Allen. I like you a lot, and I only hope you can feel the same way."

Allen blushed again and, without thinking, hugged Lavi tightly around the waist. he buried his face into his stomach.

"Of course I feel the same way," He said. "I always have and I always will."

Lavi smiled and pet the boy's soft head. " 'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.' " He quoted as he kissed the young exorcist's head.

The two continued to read for the another few hours, occasionally looking up to kiss lightly or flirt a bit. After, they walked out of the library, hand in hand, head on each other's shoulder.


End file.
